Ascension 218
Ascension 218 is a Zombies Map. It is a fan-made map for Black Ops IIII. It is the start of both the Second Great War Timeline, and the Rise of the Ibrificains Series. It features two new types of Zombies, the Element 218 Zombie and the Hybrid Zombie. On a normal day for Iron Bear College, two meteors crashed into the campus. Starting the Zombie Apocalypse once again. It introduces new characters into the story This map is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story Five members of Group 343 were experimenting with Element 218. Then two meteors crashed into the college campus. one containing Element 115, and the other containing Element 218. Both crashes killed almost every on Campus. but Five people survived Amy Bondy, Shadow Drew, Kevin Blood, Clary Maclang, and Lily Dangerfield. all of them were proficient in of science and had experimented with Element 218 in the past. The dead were reanimated, however with different masters the two for a short time fought each other. then they sensed survivors. the Group had just crawled from under some debris and then they heard groans of the Zombies. They shoot the first ones. however soon realize that reality has been distorted. They also notice that pillars were scattered around the campus. They split up, Shadow and Amy, and Clary, Kevin, and Lily. the first group is to find out why the Zombies are here. The second group is to find out the function of the pillars. however before they could find out why the Zombies were there they were voxed by Lily, that the pillars needed some sort of power from the Zombies. They fill the pillars, However they soon come under attack by massive creatures resembling a big Pac-Man. a Thunder Gun shot makes them fly into a nearby building. They then proceed to try and build a teleporter. However the Pac-Man comes back and dies from a Wunderwaffe shot to the mouth. The campus starts to float into the sky due to the heavy amount of Element 115 and Element 218 in such a small area. They build the makeshift teleporter and use it, which brings them to the next map.... Menu Has a pic of Two meteors on the outside part of the college and Zombies raising around them(if someone is good at making at stuff then flee free to add it) Enemies Templates Element 218 Zombie(Yellow Eyes) - Zombie that throws pebbles(or other projectile) at the player Element 115 Zombie(Purple Eyes) - This Zombie is your typical COD Zombie Hybrid Zombie(Magenta Eyes) - This unstable Zombie will explode if shot, or touched by either a player or another Zombie, or if too tight of a space it will explode and summon Zombie Limbs Enemies * Hellhound * Human Zombie * Limbs * Abyscat * Deamobird Easter Eggs Escape - is the major Easter egg # The players must 50 zombies near four pillars on the map and see their souls essences get sucked into the pillars # A player must shoot five Stuffed Animals in the order presented: Wolf, Shark, Bear, Dolphin, Tiger with the Element Gun from the Mystery Box # Next shoot a Jet Gun Mk II at a Pillar, a Element 115 Pac-Man should appear, kill it and repeat with the other Four.(this will power them) # Once that is done you go to the Meteors and shoot them with the Wunderwaffe, in the spawn room a portal will appear signaling that have completed the Easter Egg, on the other side is a the spawn room of Hone no Numa Goodbye - is musical easter egg you activate when the Stuffed Animals in the order presented: Bear, Tiger, Wolf, Shark, Dolphin. it will play Goodbye after you have shot them in this order Audio Logs - their are audio logs scattered around the map. they tell the story of the Five members and the fact were were the leaders of Group 343. Ascension(Non-Canon) - is a Secret Easter Egg that is not within the Canon of the story # Shoot the Thunder Gun at the Element 218 Rock # Shoot that same that same rock with the Element Gun # Shoot it a third time with the Wunderwaffe, chucks of the meteorite will fall off # pick up Chucks of the Meteorite and bring to the pillars. # (must have have pillars powered) the power wil transfer to the Meteor chucks. # impale the chucks into the five playable characters # you will gain different powers for each Character. Clary is Fire, Shadow is Necromancy, Amy is Ice, Lily is Earth, Kevin is Air. # You will have to fill the Pillars with Zombie Essences # Afterwards you have to break the pillars # Congrats you have completed this easter egg, you can instashot everything till round 100 Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun(Box Only) Pistols * RK5(Wall Buy Only)pts. * M1611(starting Weapon) Specialist Weapons * Thunder Gun * Wunderwaffe * Winter's Howl Mk II * M2 Flamethrower * Jet Gun Mk II Assault Rifles * M15 Assault Rifle(Both Wall Buy and Box)pts. * AK-47u(Both Wall Buy and Box)pts. * ICR-1(Box Only) * Galil(Box Only) LMGS * M60(Box Only) * Dingo(Box Only) * Gorgon(Box Only) Rocket Launchers * RPG(Box Only) * FTR-8H7(Box Only) * L4 Siege(Box Only) Submachine Guns * Vesper(Wall Only) pts. * VMP(Box Only) * Pharo(Box Only) Snipers * Drakon Perks Vulture's Aid(3000 pts.) Widow's Wine(4000 pts.) Juggernog(2500 pts.) Speed Cola(3000 pts.) Stam-In Up(2000 pts.) Quick Revive(1500 pts.) Mule Kick(4000 pts.) Blood Bullets(5500 pts.) Reception Reception is how the fans liked the map Feel free to add your own Overall Ratings 78% positive reviews Achievements * 'Element Warfare '(75 GamerScore/Silver Trophy) - Complete the Easter Egg Escape on Ascension 218 * 'Elemental Transference '(150 GamerScore/ Gold Trophy) - Complete the Non-Canon Easter Egg Ascension on Ascension 218 Trivia * The stuffed bear is a Polar Bear * The Stuffed animals are the Characters favorite animals * You also can play up to five players instead of the normal four. * The map name is a reference to Element 218 and the non-canon Easter Egg Ascension * This Icestormshadow's 2nd page on this wiki(first being a sandbox with basic stuff for the timeline) * This map also has a halo reference hidden in it Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Rise of the Ibrificains Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow